


Worth

by Kumiko



Series: Fame [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Surprises, Marriage, Slaine is an Actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: Slaine is a popular actor, and Inaho is his intelligent wife.





	Worth

_Slaine Troyard– 27 years old –is who everyone wants to be. He’s a philanthropic actor who’s down-to-earth and intelligent. Just last week he was seen doing an international fundraiser for teenagers and adults in need of financial assistance for college. His fundraiser helped over 2000 families in the first three days._

The magazine went on singing his praises. Slaine didn’t mind the coverage on his latest activity. He preferred the publicity because it helped create more donations for the International College Crisis Fundraiser. The paparazzi didn’t usually cover stories such as his, but since he maintained his image as a healthy role model, they didn’t have any other choice.

He tried to make it as easy as he possibly could for his agency. If he could wrack in a lot of money, then he would be able to star in a lot of dramas. He just ended his latest action drama where he was a police officer hellbent on avenging his brother. The show had five star– max –ratings from beginning to end. It also took a lot of his private time. His best friend, Asseylum Allusia – who was also a co-star, even found it hard to manage her relationship.

Slaine stretched like a cat. He was currently on a set that was near a beach. He was in his swimming trunks under an umbrella. He tanned really well in the sun. His agent, Harklight, was running around without any direction. This newest show was a comedy where his character was a CEO on vacation. His character would run into a beautiful vendor who he would later turn into a model. Slaine wasn’t really invested in the characters, but it was a comedy. His female co-star would be Lemrina Envers, an up-and-coming actress.

“Mr. Troyard, thank you so much for making it out here. Thanks to the swiftness of your performance, we’ll be done until next Monday. Have a wonderful weekend.” The producer said, with a bow of her head. She was young and energetic. He knew he would enjoy acting in her movies.

“Thank you so much for having me.” He said, bowing back. The producer left, and Slaine sighed. “Harklight, how’s my schedule looking?”

“We cleared everything so that you could work on the show, but since it’s done for now, you can return home. I’ll escort y-”

“No, I’m actually going home.” Slaine proclaimed with happiness. He hadn’t been able to go to his actual house in an entire month. It was why he didn’t invest in a dog. His manager didn’t allow pets into his apartment. 

Slaine checked his phone and smiled.

_Baby: Text me when you’re home._

Slaine got into his backseat, and allowed Harklight to drive him home. Just one message and his day brightened significantly.

_I finished early. I’m coming home. Gonna be free all weekend._

He didn’t even need to wait five seconds for the reply.

_Baby: be careful. I love you._

In her language, she was jumping up and down in excitement. Most days he felt terrible for hiding his marriage. Actors/Actresses, especially young ones, are advised to keep their relationship under a wrap for safety reasons. Slaine slipped his ring on his finger. In his case, he’d been married to his beautiful wife for eight years now. He knew when he first laid eyes on her that he would marry her. He knew she was lonely. How could she not be? He would try harder to get home sooner.

Harklight dropped him off in his rural town. Slaine hopped out with a hat and sunglasses on. He changed his flashy outfit to him home clothes. “Thanks, Harklight.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll call when we need you.” Harklight said, while laughing. He drove, and Slaine practically ran to his one-story ranch style house. The yard was tremendous, but that was how his wife liked it. He pulled out his key, and opened the door. As soon as it swung open, his body was enveloped by a shapely body. He smiled, and buried his face in her short, light brown hair. 

“Hey Love, I’m home.” He whispered, breathing her scent in, commemorating it to memory. He never wanted to miss a moment of her.

“Welcome back, Sweetie.” She mumbled into his chest, probably doing the same thing. She pulled back, and gave him a small smirk. “For once you made it back without being fol-”

“Don’t jinx it!” He laughed, and pulled her hand to the couch. “Tell me everything.”

She rocked back and forth. “Well, I have a pleasant surprise for you, but you have to play a game with me.”

“Inaho, are you serious?”

“Deadly.” She deadpanned. She hopped up, in an energetic manner. He’d never seen her so playful before. Inaho just wasn’t so open with her affection like he was. She walked behind him, and hugged him. “Fine. You don’t have to play a game. I went to the doctor’s like you nagged.” He snorted. “And the doctor said that I’m pregnant.”

Slaine completely froze. His mind went blank. The only thing he could feel was Inaho’s arms around him. He could also feel time slipping away from him. In one frightening moment, he was scared, lost, and happy. How could he possibly be a good father when he didn’t even come home? What if something happened while he was away? What if Inaho realized that he wasn’t suitable to be a father?

He’d always dreamed of having a big family, of having that wonderful family with Inaho. He didn’t know what to do. Would he be enough? If the pregnancy was rough, could he make it back home without dragging a stalker along? What was his manager’s policy on his marriage if his wife was pregnant? Could he move out of that health-hazard apartment after his break?

Inaho moved back and sneezed. “I worry about you. You wear more make-up than I do.” She joked, and he jumped up. “Shower!” He shouted, and ran to the bathroom.

Slaine immediately stripped, and stood under the faucet. It hardly mattered what temperature the water was. He was well aware that he just ran away from his pregnant wife, but he was in his normal panic mode. After his shower, he would grovel. But for now, he was staying away to think about everything.

It wasn’t a question of “am I ready for this”; it was a matter of “can I do this properly?”. Slaine breathed in deeply, and he released the pent-up air. He had his answer. He would speak with his agency company about this, and he already knew he wouldn’t leave until his apartment was vacant and he was living with his wife. He would do anything to keep her from his vulture-esque fans.

He stepped out the shower to see Inaho leaning against the sink with his towel. He looked down, ashamed. “Inaho, I-”

She rolled her eyes. “You know, Sweetie, I think that you forget I’m not selfish.” She started drying him, and he was too scared to stop her. “Do you think I didn’t panic? I actually cried and hugged your pillow. I was an absolute mess. I had to speak with Yuki to get my head back together. I understand you’re scared. I understand you’re lost. I was too. I still am!” She said with a quiet chuckle.

She looked into his eyes, and all his troubles faded away. It was always in her eyes that he found all the answers in the universe. He didn’t have to do this alone. He cupped her face, and pressed his forehead to hers. She was always what he needed. 

Inaho chuckled. “You took this better than Yuki. She’s still freaking out. Can you believe she’s planning for kindergarten already?” He kissed her. Only Inaho could bring a sense of calm to a chaotic situation. Eight years and he still had a lot to learn from her.

“Want to call your dad?” She mumbled. He chuckled, hugging her to him. “One thing at a time.” It would be a beautiful day in Hell before he called that man.

“For now, let’s just stay like this.”

She didn’t say anything, but then again, she never needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> For all my followers of From Beyond and Inexpressible, do not fear. I am alive, and will still work on them. Life has just kicked my butt continuously. My grandmother was hospitalized because of a false diagnosis, I was in a car accident with my mother, and finals are coming up. But writing is a breath of fresh air.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this story. It's a part of three mini stories. I'm even thinking of writing an Original Work soon, but before I even start on that I will update my stories. Promise. It just won't be this week or the next.


End file.
